Just Another Day
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: Since Xanxus had fallen asleep in his throne with Bester beside him, it was safe to assume we were staying in this ruin tonight. Belphegor X OC One Shot.


My legs dangled freely as I sat on top of one of the more stable piles of rubble of a former castle. Earlier on, Xanxus had completely annihilated one of the enemy's higher generals, a show that practically boiled my blood with adrenaline. Unfortunately, I was assigned to stay near Xanxus while the others went in all four directions to head off the foot soldiers of the enemy for only Lord knows what reason. I wasn't exactly a pushover. If I was, I would've never survived in the Varia for so long. In any case, rationale forced me to stay where I was because I was sure as hell that if I had joined Xanxus' battle, he'd probably sic Bester on me as well.

Night was beginning to settle in and the temperatures began to fall. I wrapped my Varia assigned jacket closer around my body to ward away some of the cold. I was thankful that Lussuria coerced me into wearing the entire Varia uniform. I probably would've frozen my ass off I had worn my typical shorts or a skirt. Since Xanxus had fallen asleep in his throne with Bester beside him, it was safe to assume we were staying in this ruin tonight. Was it too much to ask to stay in a decent place once in a while?

"Ah~ Is this where Mia Principessa has been hiding?"

I glanced backward at the resident blonde with a Cheshire grin.

"I wasn't hiding."

Belphegor slid into a seat beside me, dangling those delicious white boots of his. His blonde hair had grown longer over the years, wilder than when I had first set my sights on him.

"Where's Fran?"

That trademark grin disappeared from his lips as the visible parts of his face scrunched up in disgust. I almost sighed at his childishness. Honestly, just because Fran was the new illusionist in the Varia did not mean that he would ever replace the memories of Mammon.

"Che, why would I know that? He's such an uncute kohai. That's mean Principessa, asking for another person when you have the Prince in your presence."

I shook my head and placed my cold hand over Belphegor's. One of my visible rings flared to life, glowing a bright yellow. I was not as talented as Lussuria but I wasn't horrible at it. Slowly, the cuts and bruises that marred the Prince's skin began to vanish into nonexistence but the dirt and debris still stained his uniform. Once I deemed him healed, I cut off the flames. Though Belphegor seemed normal on the surface, I wonder what he was thinking when his long lost thought to be dead brother suddenly appeared in the flesh, vying for the opposing side. When he broke past Belphegor's and Fran's guard, I knew who he was when he arrived at the castle, idiotically confronting a pissy Xanxus.

It was unusual for Belphegor to be this quiet for so long. So I threw my legs over his thigh and shuffled closer to the violent blonde. He was surprisingly warm despite the cold air. That psychotic grin played across his lips and with relative ease, he lifted me and settled me in between his legs.

"Shishishi~ the Principessa shouldn't tease the Prince," Belphegor lectured playfully, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me forcefully to his chest, his free hand trailing up my covered legs.

"I wasn't teasing."

"Shishishi~ it's not good to lie to the Prince."

I rolled my eyes but rested my head against his shoulder. He sure could be immature sometimes but I forged that character defect of his and relish the warmth his body exuded. My fingers dug underneath the striped shirt of his and began to strip him of his heat. He didn't need it.

"Ahh~ Principessa's hands are cold."

"You don't need it. Gimme."

"Principessa is so demanding."

"Damn straight."

That dangerous Cheshire grin of his returned full force, not to be confused with his psycho grin. Yes, there was a difference. Years of being in his presence rid my jumpiness when he tended to do rather unpredictable things. I barely jumped when his breath ghosted over my neck just before his tongue trailed behind. My nerves suddenly burned only to be shot when sharp canines buried them into my skin.

"Bel, what did I tell you about biting me?"

"The Prince doesn't remember Mia Principessa saying something like that," Belphegor murmured. I bit back a laugh when his wild block locks brushed by my cheek. Surprisingly, they were as soft as his Tempesta Visone. I whimpered a little when he bit into me again, this time my shoulder.

"Shishishi~"

The pain slowly subsided. Belphegor's tongue danced over the bite marks that probably broke skin.

"Principessa~"

"Hmm?"

"Hold out your hand for the Prince."

"Why?"

"Just do it~"

"You're not planning on chopping off my hand, are you?"

"Shishishi~ Prin~ ci~ pessa~"

Belphegor was growing impatient and his impatience usually led to bloodshed. I rather liked my blood staying within the confines of my body. With some well-reasoned hesitation, I held my hand out, eyes closed in anxiousness. Small metal clinking met my ears and my wrist dipped slightly in the air from the sudden weight.

"Principessa~ Open your eyes~"

Silver, I could tell, as it sparkled from the moonlight. It was simple, with only a single charm. Typical that it was a silver crown that chimed lightly when it collided against the bracelet.

"What's this for Bel?"

"Shishishi~ Adelina-hime has been such a good Principessa, the Prince decided to reward her. Mia Principessa should be grateful."

I grinned and threw my arms around the shishishi-ing blonde. Unable to hold myself back, I tilted my head back and tugged on his striped shirt. Chapped lips crashed onto mine and I could feel the curve of his grin.

"I love it Bel."

"Only the best for Mia Principessa~"

* * *

Extended Ending

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"

I glanced over my shoulder at the ever furious Strategy Captaion Squalo waving his sword around.

"STOP FUCKING AND GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN HERE!"

"Shishishi~ He's going to die~"

Yeah, I don't doubt it.


End file.
